December 28th, Fools Day
by JeseeD
Summary: Callie takes a Colombian tradition on Arizona on December 28th.


Callie and Arizona have been dating for the past three months, they have learned a lot from each other and spend a lot time together besides, obviously, the time in the hospital, they recently even began to conquer the intimacy land and both women could say that they should never wait that long.

The really striking about dating someone for whom you feel deeply attracted, it is that you get to know everything about the other person.

For example, Callie discovered the true meaning of the blonde's name, stating her belief that her name came from a battleship and not the from the state, also found out that the blonde came from a long military family and despite being a woman, she was expected by her father to become a military as well, only to find out that his blue eyes sweet little girl was not only a lesbian but also a passionate in medicine and pediatric surgery woman.

Callie also discovered that her girlfriend has a large family and a nephew named Eliot who was her dead brother son, Timothy. The brunette had been filled with stories and anecdotes they shared during pillow talk. It was fun.

In the same way that Arizona knew that Callie was born in Mexico, raised in Colombia until she was 12 and then the brunette and her family came to the USA. She found out that Callie wanted to be a veterinarian as a child and her great talent for classical music and opera, made her daydream in one day to be on stage on Broadway ... even with her inevitable stage fright.

The blonde also discovered that like her, the Latina has a large family, with aunts and uncles and grandparents and cousins and nephews and sibling. She learn that Callie has a sister named Aria and a brother named Brandon. She never saw pictures of Aria, though.

Christmas was over and now the couple, like everyone else, were just waiting for the New Year Eve.

The blonde was exhausted and just wanted to curl up in bed with her girlfriend hoping to get some cuddling before going to bed, with that in mind, she opened the 502 door with the key Callie had given to her some weeks ago.

She smiled when she saw the TV on with a film that she couldn't tell, but she was sure was a scary movie ... her body shuddered to only remember how her girlfriend was obsessed with scary movies.

She never saw one of those movies full time. Most of the time her head was buried in the brunette's neck, receiving teasing of the woman saying she was a chicken.

What did she expect? Horror movies are not her thing.

Arizona put her bag and coat in the cabinet near the door and went to her girlfriend on the couch.

Something seemed off, though. Callie's eyes were closed and although the apartment is only illuminated by the light of the TV, the blonde could see something dark going down in Callie shirt.

She frowned.

Callie never sleeps during her beloved scary movies. She then walked over and placed a gentle kiss on the cheek of the apparently sleepy woman, but Callie didn't move.

Arizona decided to try to wake her up. "Callie?" She called as she carefully moved a little the woman's shoulder. . "Callie, wake up, baby." She smiled slightly as she shook more to the woman only to discover with horror how the head of the woman she loves - even if she haven't said out loud - hanging back on the couch.

Arizona screamed out in horror as she saw through her clouded eyes with tears, thick blood coming out in all directions from her lover's lacerated neck.

She froze. Completely frozen at the scene before her eyes and then she screamed again when brown eyes opened, looking directly at her, eager to end her life.

It was like watching a zombie movie, she thought.

All this was absurd and she didn't know what to do.

The body of her girlfriend raised up from the couch and approached her slowly.

Arizona in awe step back trying not to shake the zombie walking toward her.

But then she felt a body behind her so she got her heart in her throat as she slowly turned around to see her girlfriend again with a mischievous smile and also a laceration in her neck and glazed eyes.

She screamed out for the third time in fear.

She turned over to see… the angry zombie? Or whatever it was and then at the other woman.

She was trapped in a very bad eighties horror movie as she closed her eyes and wished she could get out of the nightmare she had gotten into suddenly.

And then she could feel the lights on before the loud shout scathing "HAPPY FOOLS DAY! You fell off!"

As she opened her eyes again she met a lot of bunch of Callie's cousins. She only recognized them by the pictures that the brunette had shown her. They were laughing at her frightened face.

She looked to the developer of all this evil joke with anger but also relief. "Calliope Torres, are you insane?!" She yelled out in frustration.

The guys stopped laughing, wiping the tear was in the corner of their eye by so much laughter.

"I hate you so much right now." Arizona began to cry again. "I thought you were dead." She whimpered covering her face with her hands.

"Aww ..." Everyone in the room chorused.

"Aww, come here baby." Callie opened her arms and took her girlfriend in her arms. They might had gone too far this time. "I'm so sorry if it was much, sweetie." She stoked the blonde's back.

"You think?" Arizona muttered still on her girlfriend' chest. She was still shaking. "You are so mean." She patted Callie's arm without even have to remove her face from the woman's neck.

"Actually, it was my idea." Callie's voice sounded from somewhere in the room, but it was strange, her Callie hadn't said a word.

She stepped away from her girlfriend in awe to find the source of the other voice that was equal to her brunette.

"Baby, this is my sister, Aria." Callie said with a smile. "My twin." Callie said in a whisper. Her cousins break out laughing again when they saw her face in shock.

In front of her was the exact copy of her girlfriend ... well that explains the joke.

"You are all mean ... and I didn't even know you!" She laughed along at the situation now. "And you?" She pointed to Callie. "You'll be sleeping on the couch until I find a way to take revenge for this." Arizona said with conviction and walked to the bedroom that much these days shared with her girlfriend.

"But this is my apartment." Callie replied.

"Do you want it to be until next December 28th?" Arizona asked, raising her eyebrow, challenging the brunette. When Callie looked at her feet, she got her answer. "That's what I thought." She said before entering the bedroom before hearing Callie's Cousins break in another scandalous laughter, now mocking the brunette.

Arizona wouldn't make Callie sleep on the couch for too long, anyway, it was Fools Day.

She's just kidding.

* * *

 **I had to say Callie was raised in Colombia to make sense about our tradition here. Today it's been an amazing day. I hope you liked guys.**

 **This actually happened to one of my friends and I was involved lol**

 **All mistakes are mine.**


End file.
